pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deserted House
"The Deserted House" is a poem by Alfred, Lord Tennyson published in 1830 in his Poems, Chiefly Lyrical collection. The poem is characterized by its reliance on short lines, the rhyme and meter of which keep varying. In the poem, Tennyson uses the image of a dark house as a metaphor for a dead body. Background "The Deserted House" was printed along with other poems of Tennyson's juvenilia in his 1830 collection, Poems, Chiefly Lyrical. The poem was printed alongside works including "The Dying Swan", "The Mystic", "Ode to Memory", "The Sleeping Beauty", and the later suppressed poem, "The Grasshopper".Hill 1971 pp. 530–539 The poem exhibits lyrical economy with its reliance on short lines. The lines themselves vary widely in rhyme and meter, in a manner that keeps the poem from having a felicitous feel to it.Thomson 1986 p. 22 The first four stanzas of the poem describe the emptiness of a house;Joseph 1992 p. 33 The poem concludes by revealing that an empty house is an extended metaphor for a dead body after the soul has left: Themes Tennyson's use of allegory in "The Deserted House" established a method that he later developed into "parabolic drift", the term he used to describe his metaphoric style in Idylls of the King. The specific allegory, the use of a dark house as a metaphor for a dead body, reappears in the seventh part of Tennyson's In Memorian; the Hallam house represents the narrator's dead friend, Arthur. Throughout his poetry, the mood of the poem is transmitted through the scenery. To Tennyson, empty space represented the remoteness of an individual, and this theme appears in many of his works including The Lady of Shalott in the form of a quiet island and in Oenone as a quiet valley. In Mariana, the landscape is isolated and brooding, which reflects on her solitude, but the noises of the scene fill it with the life that is lacking in "The Deserted House".Joseph 1992 pp. 32–34 In many of Tennyson's works, he connected the idea of God to a dying civilization. Before "The Deserted House", the image appears in "Babylon", "The Fall of Jerusalem", "Persia", and "Timbuctoo". Although the theme is different in "The Deserted House", the poem still describes a decaying body that is present with the narrator while an incorruptible house exists in a distant location.Goslee 1989 p. 23 Out of a possible response to Tennyson's death, Evelyn De Morgan painted Life and Thought Have Gone Away, a work that is based on "The Deserted House". With the painting, she excerpted part of the poem dealing with "Life" and "Thought", two ideas that she personified in her artwork. Her depiction of Life is one that is in action, wearing armor, and carries a spear, while Thought is a female in thought, wearing a robe and carrying a book. The actual house, in De Morgan's interpretation, was a sepulcher. In the background is a depiction of a city with angels that along a path that leads towards it. Another aspect of the painting is the depiction of the soul leaving the body and travelling to the afterlife. She added a fig tree as a possible representation of original sin or as a representation of a path towards paradise.Smith 2002 p. 165 Critical response In a'' Blackwood's Edinburgh Magazine'' review for the May 1832 issue, the anonymous reviewer argues, "Mr Tennyson, when he chooses, can say much in few words. A fine example of that is shewn in five few-syllabled four-lined stanzas on a Deserted House. Every word tells; and the short whole is most pathetic in its completeness - let us say perfection - like some old Scottish air sung by maiden at her wheel - or shepherd in the wilderness."Anonymous 1832 p. 733 Walt Whitman characterizes Tennyson's works saying, "There is such a latent charm in mere words, cunning collocutions, and in the voice ringing them, which he has caught, and brought out beyond all others ... evidenced in 'The Lady of Shalott,' 'The Deserted House,' and many other pieces."Walters 1893 qtd p. 201 In describing the poem, an anonymous review in the 1884 Sunday Magazine says "Beautiful it was in art, music, and imagination; but there was something more than a general expression of awe about it." p. 506 William Dawson, in his 1890 review of English poets, included "The Deserted House" in poems of Tennyson that represented his "fineness of workmanship and depth of feeling".Dawson 1890 pp. 170–171 Later in 1899, Stephen Gwynn argues, "Even among the Juvenilia, 'The Deserted House' is not easy to forget".Gwynn 1899 p. 147–148 See also References * Anonymous. "Tennyson's Poems", Blackwood's Edinburgh Magazine. No CXCIV, Vol XXXI (May 1832). * Dawson, William. The Makers of Modern English. London: Hodder and Stoughton, 1890. * Goslee, David. Tennyson's Characters. Iowa city: University of Iowa Press, 1989. * Gwynn, Stephen. Tennyson: A Critical Study. London: Blackie & Son, 1899. * Hill, Robert. Tennyson's Poetry. New York: Norton, 1971. * Joseph, Gerhard. Tennyson and the Text. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1992. * Smith, Elise. Evelyn Pickering De Morgon and the Allegorical Body. London: Associated University Presses, 2002. * Talmage, T. De Witt (editor). "The Gospel in Tennyson", Sunday Magazine. Vol XVI (July–December 1884). * Thomson, Alastair. The Poetry of Tennyson. London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1986. * Walters, John. Tennyson: Poet, Philosopher, Idealist. London: K. Paul, Trench, Trübner & Co., 1893. Notes External links ;Audio / video *"The Deserted House" by Alfred, Lord Tennyson, recited by Ole Irenaeus Category:1830 poems Category:Poetry by Alfred Tennyson Category:Text of poem